User talk:Nakatomi Izanami
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Define Stolen? Ok, I saw your message on the head admins page. Define how the character was stolen if its only using the image? Because unless you are taking credit for others work (the written part), the character itself isn't stolen but rather the image is in use without asking the authors permission. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 11:19, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :I also have something to sya about this: on the community portal, you make the statement that the author of that character claimed to have drawn the picture. Nowhere in the article do I see that they specifically stated that they drew your picture. Making assumptions, much like plagarism (which is what you were talking about), is just wrong. Perhaps I'm the only one here, but I don't ever believe the users of BFF have ever drawn their own works, but that's just my opinion on the matter. ::Just for the note, Tak does it. :) Anyway, he means that the user also copied the zanpakutō of the char plus his name and general concept. You wouldn't like it either if someone took your char and claimed it as his own after all the work you've put into it Kai - Talk 16:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : The image was removed I understand your displeasure, but is there anything to prove that you are indeed Geofffff@Deviantart.com or the user he commissioned the image for?--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 23:52, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : : : Sorry if this is the wrong way to answer back... I am not used to Bleach Fan Fiction. I thought I was clear but I guess I confused some people. The concept, name, Zanpakutou, look, etc of my character was stolen. As for Geofffff, he doesn't own those pictures because I paid for my character to be drawn it belongs to me. If he had just taken the picture and made up a completely different character I wouldn't really care, though it would have been nice if the person asked first. But it is the point of the character, Zan, name, division, etc... that was taken. But since I had to find this the way I did I would like all of this removed. I have been using this character for years and paid for these commissions so it is a little upsetting to see someone else claiming my work as their own. Oh and one more thing, Guardian I never claim that he claimed to have drawn them. I said he had a stolen character with stolen pictures. I don't mean to come off as rude but this has happened quite a few times with Kitoushi and my other character. Thank you for removing the picture but I ask you remove the name and Zanpakutou... the rest of it with him being friend with canon characters is not my work. And, of course, I don't own white haired Bishis... lol. Again thanks for taking care of this quickly.Nakatomi Izanami 06:07, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Izanami